Latias's new partener
by HarsuneTheAuthor
Summary: Latius is a purple lati who is sussposed to live with Latias after Latios dies. Can Latius learn to bond with her new companion? Can they learn to work together when a calamity strikes? Rated T for some later cussing. Last chapter up. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry that I had to close my other fanfic, but it wasn't getting any reviews

I'm sorry that I had to close my other fanfic, but it wasn't getting any reviews. I hope you like this one instead!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Latius shook her head drowsily as she woke from her slumber. Her violet eyes searched around and she nearly fell out of the tree she was in. This wasn't where she lived! She was in the most beautiful garden she had ever seen, and she lived in one of the darkest, dirtiest alleys in all of Alto Mare. She didn't feel…dirty either, and when she looked at herself in some water below, she was clean! Instead of the mangled brown Latius, she was a shining white and a lilac purple Latius. She hadn't looked like this in ages.

"Hi!" A small voice piped up behind her, making her crash into the water. She looked around, and found the sister of Latios looking right at her. "Um…hi? Where am I?" Latius asked. The Latias giggled. "You're in my home, and now it's your home too!" She bubbled, zooming in circles around Latius's head until they both were dizzy.

"Why?" Latius asked. Latias stopped. "You were living in a dark and dirty alley, and that's no place for a pretty little Latias like yourself! Plus, I need a companion, I've been terribly lonely ever since…Latios died." Latias explained. Her amber eyes started to water, and Latius floated over to comfort her, she didn't like crying, it was loud and a little obnoxious. This Latias was very young, Latius doubled in size compared to her.

Latias looked up and smiled. "Thanks…I'm sorry, it's just that, his death was so recent…I haven't gotten over it." She snuffed, wiping an eye with her paw. Latius stared at her awkwardly. "I'd be surprised if you ever did…" She murmured. Latias smiled again, and then her eyes widened. "Oh! My name is Latias! Is yours Latias too?" She asked suddenly. Latius raised an eyebrow space. "Er, my name's Latius, with a U. I don't like getting confused with others." She pointed out. Latias nodded her head ecstatically. "Hey! Wanna see the soul's drip?" She bubbled, already tugging on Latius's paw.

They arrived at one of the most exquisitely carved fountains Latius had ever seen. They peered down into the crystal clear waters, and there, in a small holder, was the most beautiful jewel Latius had ever seen. "It's…extraordinary." She breathed. Latias looked at her and smiled. "I know! I always thought Latios's soul would be beautiful." She said, reaching into the waters and stroking it gingerly. Latius reached out towards the soul's drip and paused, looking at Latias inquiringly. Latias nodded, her eyes sparkling. So Latius reached out and stroked the precious jewel.

Cold pain instantly shot up her arm, and she howled in pain. Her howl sounded like a lonely Mightyena, and it curdled Latias's blood, making her shiver. Latius tried to pull her paw away, but it was stuck to the soul's drip, as if some force was keeping it there. Another shot of pain was sent up her thin arm, and she yelped, but she instantly paused. Her eyes started to glow a purplish white, and she went into a trance. Latius frantically floated over and started to try and budge Latius, but she wouldn't move a millimeter.

**XxLatius's ConsciousnessxX**

Latius was floating in what seemed like a void of nothingness, but as the darkness cleared, she saw stars and galaxies around her, constellations twinkling and suns glowing with vibrant fire. Stars constantly became white dwarfs or black holes, and she shivered looking into the depths of nothingness that other stars around it were pulled viciously into.

Latius turned around, and she was staring into the eyes of Latios. She gasped, he wasn't gray and blue, and he was a pale blue allover, with a faint glow. And he was translucent and ghostly. He stared at her with those intelligent eyes, it was a warm and friendly gaze. "So…Latius…" He said, his voice echoing around her. It was ghostly but welcoming, it didn't push her away.

"How…how do you know my name?" She asked timidly, shrinking back. Latios chuckled. "There is only one Latius, is there not?" He said, smiling. Latius scowled. "No! I'm a Latias! I was just a genetic defect, a mistake! So they gave me this accursed name!" She shouted angrily, bursting into a fit of tears. She looked up at Latios, tears streaming endlessly down her cheeks, unchecked. Sympathy took up Latios's features, and he wiped away the tears. They floated like up like the twinkling stars around her into oblivion. She watched them in wonderment, but she was pulled into a tight embrace by Latios.

"You're _special_…" He said, his voice barely a whisper.

Her eyes widened, and she looked up at Latios, his eyes were closed, and she timidly returned the embrace. "Please…" He said, his voice pleading. "Take care of my sister, make sure she doesn't get hurt."

**XxBack In The GardenxX**

Latius was about to speak, but she found herself back in the garden. Latias was clinging to her chest, weeping, and calling her name continuously. "Latius! Latius! Please! Talk to me! Come baaaack!" She wailed, now starting to pound on her side. Latius put a comforting paw around her neck and looked down, Latias looked back up, relief and anger playing across her face. "Don't _ever _do that again!" She said, frowning.

Latius patted her on the back, chuckling. "'Course, but let's go for a swim, I've never been in waters as clear as these! The water by my old alley was always muddy and littered with trash, I couldn't keep my head under there for a second without revolting." Latius explained, tucking her arms to her sides and rocketing into the water. Latias stared after her for a moment before racing after her.

As they swam, Latius replayed the embrace with Latios over and over in her head, thinking…was it really real? Or was it longing?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry that there's pokeshipping and all that cheesy stuff, but I hope you liked it! I'll continue if I get good reviews!

I'm also sorry that it's short, but hey, it's the first chapter!

-Harsune


	2. Chapter 2

Songs: Never alone-The Barlow Girls, The whole SotC soundtrack, Late Great Planet Earth

Songs: Never alone-The Barlow Girls, The whole SotC soundtrack, Late Great Planet Earth.

I will be recommending songs sometimes. xD

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own pokemon.

Now to begin with the chapter…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Latius was worn out. When she was in the clean waters, Latias had suggested that it would be a good time to show her what Alto Mare looked like beyond Latius's filthy alley. They had visited every site in Alto Mare, it seemed like. Latius was sure that she now knew every crack and crevice in Alto Mare. She was wrong.

They were resting on the beach, the sun hanging like a shiny new penny in the sky, beating down on their backs. Latius sighed and rolled over on her back, while Latias was playing around in the gentle waves of the sea. _I wish I had that much energy…_Latius thought, sighing. Latias was leaping out of the waves much like a Dragonair or Mantine would. Latius had just started to nod off when she was prodded in the side.

"Hey, get up sleepy, I have to show you the best and the last part of Alto Mare!" Latius piped. Latius drowsily opened her eyes, staring into the glittering eyes of Latias. She groaned and lifted herself up, hovering in the air and waiting for Latias to lead her to the "best" part of Alto Mare. Latius zoomed off like a rocket, and Latius struggled to keep up with her energized pace.

When she finally caught up, they were in front of a large monument, presumably a museum. Latius tugged on Latius, and she pulled her paw away, floating inside with Latias trailing behind. When they arrived inside, Latius gasped, this place was huge, and it was teeming with people. There were fossils of ancient pokemon imbedded in the marble floors. Latius floated over and peered at them, wondering if their skeletons were more primitive than the current pokemon's. People spotted Latias and rushed over, petting her and taking pictures. Only a few dared to venture towards Latius, and most of them were mumbling things like, "What is it?" Latius felt rejected, and she turned her back on them and floated away.

_Latios was wrong, I'm a mistake, I'm not special at all…_She thought to herself, staring longingly at the people crowding around Latias. She sighed sadly and floated into a large room and stopped. Before her was some kind of machine, and it reached up to the very ceiling, which was quite a ways up. She looked up at it in awe. Who could've built such a thing? What was it for?

Just as she was asking herself this, Latias floated in, coming to Latius's side and staring up at the machine with her. "It was built to keep the city safe, and yet it can be very destructive as well." She explained, answering Latius's question. Latius looked at her, quirking an eyebrow before floating over to it. She inspected it carefully, wondering who built it.

"Somebody used Latios to work it." She started, pointing over to a platform with three rings surrounding it. "They took the soul's drip and put it in it's holder, and put Latios here. They controlled the town, but I saved him, the soul's drip broke, and he saved the town from total destruction…If it wasn't for those people, Latios would've still been here…" Tears started to well up in her eyes, but Latius was only listening. "I still would've been in that dirty alley…" She commented, inspecting the rings around the platform.

A single tear rolled down Latias's cheek, then she rubbed her eyes and contained herself. She floated over to the three rings as well, wondering what was so interesting that Latius had to inspect them so carefully. "What're you doing?" She asked finally, after she began to look bored.

Latius glanced up. "Looking for flaws" She said before returning to inspection. Latias scratched her neck. "You should find your own flaws before looking for something else's…" She mumbled.

Latius glanced up again, this time glaring. She dropped the ring she was holding with a loud clatter and advanced on Latias. "I don't have flaws…" She huffed. "I am one." She scowled before returning the ring to where it was laying and floating out the room, glaring at any human that made eye contact with her.

Latias was left there in the room, staring after Latius. She didn't know what to say, she knew Latius wasn't a flaw, but her opinion didn't look like it could be changed very easily. She sighed and, to avoid attention, turned into a human and walked out of the museum. Latius was nowhere in sight, it wasn't surprising. She looked like she wanted to be alone. She sighed again and started to walk towards the beach, she needed to think.

**Xx At the Garden and Latius's subconscious xX**

Latius was at the soul's drip fountain, looking cautiously at her surroundings. She didn't want Latius to start bawling again just because she was in a trance. When she was certain that Latias was nowhere nearby, she gingerly stroked the soul's drip. There was no pain this time, she was just instantly plunged deep into her subconscious.

The scene this time was different. There was a endless stretch of sand, with the melancholy sigh of waves washing over sand. The sky above her was bright blue, with the sun hanging right above her. It was a relaxing place. She admired its endless beauty.

"You're angry." Came Latios's voice, and he appeared before her. She nodded sadly. "I'm also a little sad…" She admitted.

Latios sighed and floated over, placing a paw on her shoulder. "I know you think that you're a mistake, but I told you, you're just unique, special." He explained, his eyes sincere.

Latius looked up at him. "Maybe I don't want to be _unique_." She said, stressing the last word angrily. "Everybody ignored me or was like, 'What is it? It looks weird!'" She fumed, doing a cheap, childish imitation of the people's voices. "Even Latias couldn't think of anything to say when I told her that I was a flaw!" She shouted.

"She's young, you forget. She gets stunned and speechless when people are as negative as you are. However, I know she thinks that you're not a _flaw_. She probably already thinks of you as a sister, despite it only being one day." Latios explained, stroking her forehead affectionately.

Latius looked like she was on the verge of tears again, but she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "I just don't know with her! She's compassionate and caring, and she's nice to everyone who needs attention. She's all the things I've failed to be, including normal." She cried desperately. "You probably don't even care, you only say these things because you're a figment of my imagination, and I _want_ to be told these things!" She held her head in her hands and shook her head.

Latios frowned, taking her head in his paws. The seriousness in his eyes exaggerated. "I swear by Arceus, I am the ghost of Latios, and I'm _real_." He said, releasing his hold on her face and pulling her into a quick embrace before letting go.

Latius was speechless, but she looked up at Latios and managed a small grin. "I'll try to remember…that I'm not just some crazy pokemon." She said, clenching her paw into a fist. Latios chuckled at her small joke and the surroundings around Latius blurred before going completely black and leaving her back in the garden, where moments later, Latias came up from the water and smiled at her. (She was finished being at the beach and she came back, I didn't feel like describing Latias's thoughts of Latius's angst.)

**Xx At the Museum xX **(The introduction of the evil person!)

Jasmine stood up from behind the Machine after what seemed like hours of holding her breath. Nobody came into this room anyways, and she nearly choked on her own saliva when Latias had came in, let alone the one and only Latius. Which she had done extensive research on, even though there wasn't much known about this strange Lati breed.

Jasmine was skilled in pokespeak, so she had heard the two Lati's conversation very clearly. She never knew that Latius was so depressed. She shook her head, sending ebony waves of hair spinning around her head. She stretched, getting the kinks from her joints.

She knew her plan, it was very much like the plan of the two twits who had pretty much death sentenced Latios, only it was much more refined. There were no flaws in it, and neither Latius nor Latias would be able to escape. Jasmine Treffick was going to be unstoppable.

**Xx Nighttime xX**

Latias showed Latius where their nest was, which wasn't really much of a nest, it was just a very thick tree branch. She shrugged and floated over to it, lying down. She was exhausted, her wings ached like they never had before, and she was nearly knocked off the tree when Latias shoved up besides her, snuggling close to her body.

"Er, did you and Latios usually cuddle?" She asked timidly. Trying to scoot away. She fell off the tree and lay somewhere else on the branch, close to Latias, but not snuggling.

Latias raised her head and looked up at Latius. She looked like her favorite toy was just taken away. "Not usually…" She mumbled, laying her head back down and going to sleep.

Latius sighed and curled up, letting her arms hang loosely over the branch of the tree. She replayed Latios's words in her head. _'You're unique, special…unique, special…special…' _ She fell asleep, pondering. _Am I really special? Do I really…mean something in the world?_

It was the question she had often asked herself as a child, on sleepless nights. A lot of Lati's had shunned her as a kid, even her own parents seemed to be wary of her. She had always answered the question herself. _No…no…I'm nothing, I'm a mistake, _but now she was filled with new hope. Hope supplied by Latios.

He was just an entity, able to contact her somehow through the soul's drip. Yet, he seemed so real. She didn't know how she could love something that was non-existent, something that she could never truly live with, yet she did.

Latius loved Latios, dead or not.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahhhh! The sweet, sweet, cheesy shipping. I'm sorry it was short, I know, I wanted to make it at least 3,000 words, but I'm a failboat. I wanted to make a chapter before I had to go off to my friends house, and I promise, PROMISE, that the next chapter will be better. It's hard to write long chapters until you get into the rising action though.

-sweatdrop- R&R please! If you don't, no more fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that you had to wait a whole twenty-four hours for my next update

I'm sorry that you had to wait a whole twenty-four hours for my next update. xD

I was at a friend's house.

Songs: Less Talk More Rokk- Freezepop, Imagine- Perfect Circle

Now for chapter three…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Latius blinked groggily as the sunlight filtered through the leaves of the tree. This time, the scene of the garden was no surprise to her. She grunted and closed her eyes once more, curling up more tightly around herself.

"Get up sleepy! We still have stuff to do!" Latias's bubbly voice came to her ears, along with a gentle prod in the side.

"Foooood…" Latius mumbled, turning her back on Latias. "Bring me food or go awaaaaaay." She shooed Latias away with her paw, grunting at the fact that she had to move.

Latias huffed and shoved Latius off the branch, sending the lilac Lati plummeting towards the ground.

Latius squeaked and caught herself just above the ground, looking up Latias and glaring. The said Lati was having a giggle fit.

"You think it's funny to just push me off a branch?!" She yelled, shaking her paw. "I doubt what we have to do is even important!" She rose back up to Latias's level and scowled, her violet glare burning through her.

Latias nodded and rolled her eyes. "Of course what we have to do is important!" She shouted, waving her paws in the air frantically. "We can eat later."

"No, I'm going to eat right now, get me some food." Latius commanded, folding her arms and sticking her nose in the air defiantly. She didn't seem to have any intention of moving until she was given something edible. Latias groaned and floated out of sight.

Latius tapped her claws on her arm impatiently, she was just about to go off to search for Latias when she was smacked in the face with a large orange fruit. It splattered on contact with her face, and Latius rubbed her eyes and opened them to see more of the same fruit being pelted at her. "Araghhh! It's the assault of the flying fruit!" She yelled, taking cover in the water.

"It's your breakfast!" Latias roared, pelting more of the soft orange fruits at Latius. All the fruits she threw into the water floated back up to the surface, and they started to disappear from the water.

Latius's head poked above the surface of the water, and she was munching happily on one of the fruits. "Ese are –munch munch- gewd!" She called out. Waving one of the fruits in the air and throwing one at Latias. It missed by a long shot, splattering against the trunk of the tree they had been sleeping in.

When Latius had finished her fruit, she rose out of the water, licking her paws. "What is it that we have to do?" She asked, sitting on the branch of a tree. Latias sat down next to her, resting her paws on her stomach. "Ever heard of a dream projection?" She asked after a few minutes, looking up at Latius.

"I guess it sounds familiar…" Latius mumbled, belching loudly. She quirked an eyebrow in Latias's direction, who looked disgusted.

Latias crinkled her nose in disgust. "Err, it's where a Lati can see through another Lati's eyes. It's the best way to find out where the other one is." She explained. Latius looked interested. "How can I do this?" She asked.

"Concentrate, think of what I see, what it might be like. Try and see what I see." She said. Latius looked uncertain, but then she closed her eyes and tried to think of what Latias saw. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing, and the scene around her became distorted. It stabilized again, and she saw herself.

Herself…how she looked…like no other.

A mistake?

Or …

Unique?

Latius stopped the dream projection. "That was interesting…" She mumbled.

Latias smiled.

**XxJasminexX**

A silver Ninetales came running back to Jasmine, who was leaning against a wall in an alley. "I saw them…" She said silently slinking up to the black-haired woman. "Good." Jasmine said silently, scratching Ninetales on the head before returning her to her pokeball.

"You're up." She muttered. One of the shadows flickered, and a gray and sea-green Latios floated up to her. It grinned, it's ruby eyes flashing. "I will not mess up." It hissed.

"You won't, or you'll be facing dire consequences." Jasmine said, glancing at the Latios. "Bring back Latius if you can, but if you can't, take Latias. I'll use her as bait." She kicked a stone, and it rang out as it bounced on the cobblestone.

"Oh, make sure you get the soul's drip as well." She added. "It looks like Latios is going to be helping us betray his sister."

Latios nodded, turning into a human that was slightly taller then Jasmine. He smoothed back his sea-green hair, his eyes sparkling. He leaned in closely to Jasmine's face and kissed her on the forehead. "I won't fail you…" He whispered before walking out to carry out his mission.

Jasmine huffed, wiping her forehead. "Damn you, Latios. Why'd you have to draw me into an illegal relationship?" She mumbled under her breath, the corners of her mouth twitching ever so slightly into a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short chapter…

I hope you liked it. THERE'S SOOO MUCH SHIPPING, GAWD.

R&R, and I will continue.

Harsune


	4. Chapter 4

Songs: The Carpenter and the Dainty Bride- Primus

Songs: The Carpenter and the Dainty Bride- Primus. (Only if you like really weird music)

Now for chapter four…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Latios was pacing nervously inside a different dimension. Something was terribly wrong. Not even the dolphins, seagulls, or the seals could calm his troubled state of mind.

This was Latios's favorite place to be. Every animal was wild and free, they could not be captured like pokemon. They did not fight for humans, they fought for each other. Why couldn't humans in the pokemon world understand? The only problem with humans on Earth was that…they killed the animals. For food. It was sickening, but Latios couldn't do anything about it.

Latios desperately wanted to talk to Latius and tell her that he felt there was impending doom coming. It felt oddly familiar though…it was like that night when he had woke up because of Annie and Oakley. He was afraid that whatever was coming, it would endanger Latias and Latius…

Then, he felt it begin.

**Xx Latios xX**

Latios removed the soul's drip from it's holder in the fountain. It was a bit of a struggle to do so, but he managed. The water pouring from the fountain was reduced to a trickle. He looked at the precious jewel and grunted, sticking it in his pocket.

The first part of his mission was completed. Now he just had to get to the museum and deliver the soul's drip to Jasmine. He didn't like the possibility of losing it while he tried to capture Latius.

He turned on his heel and left the garden, heading towards the museum. Nobody paid him any attention. They just suspected that he was just some teenager who had dyed his hair. Except for a certain two people who their stylish sunglasses were really a pair of heat censors.

They could see, among the variations of red heat, the cold blue walking among the humans. One of them jumped out behind Latios and quickly pulled a sack over his head. "Hey! Get off me!" Latios shouted angrily, kicking backwards. Annie fell over on her rump and watched as the Latios pulled the sack from his head. "You!" He hissed.

Annie scratched her head in embarrassment. "Oh! You're Jasmine's Latios! Er…sorry." She apologized, stumbling over her own words. Oakley walked out from her hiding place and helped Annie up. She glared at Latios. "Tell Jasmine to stop stealing our ideas! I know she's just trying to copy us!" She spat.

Latios shrugged carelessly. "She's only succeeding where you failed." He said, drawing out the soul's drip and waving it in their faces. They scowled angrily. "So she's just going to use you to power the machine?" Annie asked.

Latios threw his head back and laughed. "Nah, she loves me too much for that. We're using Latius." He explained, turning on his heel and continuing on to the museum. Annie and Oakly scrambled after him. "But Latius is just an urban legend! Surely they mean to use Latias?" Oakly asked.

Latios quirked an eyebrow. "If you want to watch me bring in Latius to the museum, be my guest. Just don't annoy Jasmine too much, I guarantee she won't be too happy to see you." Latios said, entering the museum.

Jasmine hugged Latios as a reward for bringing the soul's drip successfully, but she scowled angrily when she spotted Annie and Oakly. "What're those two rats doing here?" She asked angrily, looking expectantly at Latios.

"He told us that we could see Latius!" Annie said defiantly, sticking her nose in the air. Jasmine grumbled. "Alright, just don't mess anything up." She snapped, taking the soul's drip and placing it in it's holder on the machine. Annie and Oakly nodded simultaneously in response, going over to the doors and closing them as Latios walked out to go and get Latius.

**Xx Latius, Latias, and soon to come, Latios xX**

Latius floated over to Latias to comfort her. Truth be told, she was sad about the disappearance of the soul's drip as well. She was able to hold back her tears though, unlike Latias, who was bawling.

"T-they-hic-stole his soul!-hic-" She cried, burying her head in Latius's chest. Latius sighed and patted her on the back. Aside from that sentence, all Latias could manage was hiccups and tears.

If you haven't already noticed because you weren't paying attention, Latius and Latias have just found out that the soul's drip was stolen, and as if Latias wasn't devastated enough, she was about to cry her heart out.

"I know! Isn't it devastating that Latios is going to be helping us control the whole of Alto Mare?" A voice rang out. Latius looked up, and Latias stopped crying to glance around.

"But we can't forget about Latius, oh no, she's helping us too." The mysterious voice said. Latias looked up at Latius, a pleading look in her eyes. Latius looked back down. "Show yourself or get your ass kicked!" Latius cried out, leaving Latias's side and searching for any flicker of movement.

Latios became visible and smiled wickedly, punching Latius full in the face. Latius fell back and held her now throbbing forehead. She shook her head and snarled, turning into a human and hitting Latios with a Psywave.

Latios simply shrugged off the attack and held his fist in the air. The sky above swirled with purple clouds, and a meteor hit Latius, sending her crashing into a tree with a sickening thud.

Latias squeaked and ducked into the water, but Latios didn't pay her any attention. Instead, he walked over to the now unconscious Latius and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. Her hair was long and white, and Latios muttered something about her being weird.

Latias poked her head from the surface of the water and watched Latios carried Latius away. She growled and lunged after him, but a silver ninetales was upon her in no time flat. She struggled, and the ninetales snarled viciously. Latias used Dragon pulse, and the ninetales was blown onto the ground. It struggled to get up, but it fell over, obviously unconscious.

Latios was no longer in sight, but Latias had a pretty good idea where they went.

**Xx Museum xX**

Latios knocked furiously on the door of the machine room, and he shoved Annie and Oakly aside as they peeked through the door to see who it was. Jasmine looked uncertain as he brought in a girl, but she grinned as he lay her down on the platform and the rings responded, floating up and surrounding the unconscious human-Latius with a force-field.

Latius could feel the energy being drained from her, despite the fact that she was unconscious. She was in a void of black, and there was a thumping in the background. It sounded distant, and she realized it was her own heartbeat.

**Thud-ump, Thud-ump, Thud-ump, Thud-ump-ump.**

It sounded sort of like a song, and Latius started to hum to it.

**Hm-hum, Hm-hum, Hm-hum, Hm-hum-hum.**

Then she could hear a ticking, and it was so loud, the only way she could hear her own heartbeat was because she was humming it.

**Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock.**

**Hm-hum, Hm-hum, Hm-hum, Hm-hum-hum.**

Then there was another sound, louder than the ticking.

"Wow, it's really Latius isn't it? See Oakley, she turned back!"

"Ooooo, she looks cool, see Annie, her ears are more rounded, and so are the tips of her wings!"

"Look at her forehead, the triangle is right-side-up, and the triangle on her chest is upside down!"

"Weird, I wonder how she got this way."

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU TWITS, YOU BOTH HAVE EYES!"

"Sorry Jasmine!"

Latius slowly opened her eyes; she was staring right at a girl with curly blonde hair, and another girl with short purplish hair.

"Jasmine, she woke up!" The blonde shouted towards a girl with long black hair, sitting in a sphere attached to the machine.

"Good." The girl responded, "So Latius, what do you think I should do first?" The girl leaned forward and smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"Um, let me go?" Latius suggested, quirking a brow.

"Um, no?" Jasmine said, laughing at her own lame joke. Latios looked at Latius and smiled. "Why don't you make sure Latias can't get to her?" He suggested, as if it was obvious.

Jasmine nodded and started to control the waters of Alto Mare city, and Latias struggled to get through the raging waters. "Don't worry Latius!" She cried through gasping breaths. "I'm coming!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epic.

Sorry if I keep on saying sorry because my chapters are short. I'm sorry.

Wait…did I just say sorry for saying sorry?

Rah, I'm brain-dead now. X.x


	5. Chapter 5

I know this is obviously going to be a short fanfic

I know this is obviously going to be a short fanfic. There's about…2 chapters left. I'm thinking about making a sequel if I get any reviews to do so.

Songs: Er…lesse, Can Anybody Hear Her- Casting Crowns. That's a good one.

Now for chapter five!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Latias stormed into the museum, she was drenched, and she was tired as well. She wouldn't give up though, no, not on Latius. She banged on the doors of the machine room, and Annie and Oakly struggled to keep them shut.

"You're-grunt-not expecting-huff-not expecting any more-shove-visitors Jazzy?" Annie grunted, leaning all her weight against the door.

Jasmine glared at the thumping doors. "No, Latios, go take care of her." She hissed.

Latios nodded curtly and strode over to the doors, holding them shut. Latias grunted, but the door would no longer budge.

Latius looked up, now unable to float or try to resist the energy-draining force-field. She groaned, her cry high and desperate. Latias heard it through the thick wooden doors and became enraged. She crashed against the hard wood, slightly bruising herself, and Latios staggered backwards from the jolt she had made when her body had collided with the door.

Latias took advantage of this opportunity and rushed in, crying out in rage when she saw Latius lying helplessly. She rushed over to the circling rings and started to smash her body against them. Latius glanced up weakly and sighed, and Latios, recovered from the door incident, rushed over to Latias and restrained her.

Latias cried out and began to struggle, but her efforts to escape Latios's strong grasp were futile. "Watch as she barely hangs by a thread, her energy being slowly sucked away…she won't last much longer, you know." He hissed in her ear.

Latias growled in fury and started to struggle harder, but Latios held on tightly, obviously not hindered by her struggling.

Jasmine appeared to be annoyed of Latias. "Get rid of her, she's bothersome." She muttered, gesturing to Latias with her hand.

Latias trembled and started to whimper as she was pushed towards the ground by Latios. He seemed like he intended to use a powerful attack that in her current state, Latias wouldn't be able to survive.

Latius gasped. "Noooo…" She floated up weakly, using all her strength to remain levitated in the air. She faced Latios, and focused all her energy. The soul's drip started to glow bright white, and Jasmine glanced over at it, then at Latius's now glowing eyes.

Energy started to collect at Latius's mouth, and realization swept over Jasmine.

"LATIOS! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She cried out, already climbing from the machine, but it was too late.

A large white beam shot out from Latius's mouth, colliding with the force-field and hesitating before it blasted through, shattering the rings and hitting the stunned Latios. He flew backwards and collided with the doors, and Annie and Oakly looked shocked. "Er, Jazzy, we aren't dealing with that thing! Bye!" Annie said, scrambling out the door. Oakley nodded and scrambled out after her.

Jasmine paid them no mind, but instead kneeled over Latios, cradling his head in her arms. "Oh, no…" She whispered, starting to weep. Life was draining from his shattered body, he didn't have much time left.

"Jasmine…" Latios gasped, slitting his dulling ruby eyes so he could look up at her. Jasmine looked back down at him, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Jasmine…I…love…you." He managed in his last shuddering breath. Jasmine cried out. "I know Latios, I love you too…" She said, weeping uncontrollably.

It was unknown whether Latios heard Jasmine's admittance to an illegal lover, for it could be seen in Latios's now pale eyes, that he was dead. Jasmine hugged him tightly to her chest, burying her face in his down. His body faded away, and Jasmine turned her head to Latius, gritting her teeth.

Latius read Jasmine's features quite clearly, and they said, 'impending doom'

She quickly floated over to Latias and helped her up. Latias nodded quickly but pointed to the soul's drip. "Go get it" She said. Latius nodded understandingly and floated over to it, reaching out a paw to take it.

The instant her paw made contact with the glowing soul's drip, however, she was plunged into her subconscious. There was no background, just an empty void of white. Latios looked fainter, like he was dying.

"I gave you all of my energy, so you could save yourself and Latias." He explained, his voice hoarse and weak. "The soul's drip is too corrupted, it can't survive any longer. I wanted to say goodbye."

Latius shook her head, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I won't be able to see you ever again?" She asked, looking up at him pleadingly.

Latios shook his head. "The soul's drip was my only connection to you, without it, I can't see you." He explained, lowering his head.

"No, Latios, we're always connected. I want to know that our souls are forever intertwined…." Latius's voice started to crack. "I want to know that you love me, like I love you. That we're together no matter what." She broke, and started crying unceasingly.

Latios held her in his arms. "I want you to know that I love you, and that no matter what, you're unique." He said, his voice fading.

Latius was plunged from her subconscious, and underneath the gentle touch of her paw, the soul's drip shattered into incurable fragments.

Latius would probably never see Latios again, but she knew in her heart, he was there no matter what. They were two lovers separated by life and death, but they were two lovers, nevertheless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hoped you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

The chapter after this one is the last one, I'm sorry the fanfiction is a short one!

–sweatdrop-

Remember, I'm considering a sequel.

No songs today, sorry. C I do suggest the artist Masashi Hamauzu though, great video game music director. :

Now for chapter six…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ground below Latius started to shudder violently not one moment after the soul's drip broke. "Oh no…" She whispered silently, Latias seemed troubled as well. Since Jasmine couldn't float, she fell backwards on her rump due to the tremors underfoot.

The two Latis flew over Jasmine's head and out through the thick wooden doors, where it had slightly splintered due to Latios violently smacking into them. They flew out of the museum, and sure enough, the sky overhead had darkened with black thunderheads.

It started to drizzle, and dangerous flashes of lightning lit up the sky. Latius clenched her small red paws into fists, her amber eyes sparkling. "I know what I have to do…" She said, preparing to launch herself into the air.

Latius held her back. "No, Latias, I have to do this. Latios told me to protect you, and I won't fail him." She said in a steely tone. Latias looked up at her, her eyes wide. "You've…seen my brother?" She asked feebly.

Latius paused before nodding. "In a memory." She lied, shooting into the air. Latias persisted on following her. "I can't lose you!" She cried over the ear-shattering roar of thunder. "You don't know what it'd be like for me if I lost someone I loved twice!" Tears started to stream down her cheeks, but Latius couldn't tell. The rain had increased.

As they rose above the rooftops, Latius gasped. There was a huge tsunami about to engulf the whole of Alto Mare. I hung in the air like a huge blue, foaming arch. "The soul's drip will go down with the city." Latias whispered.

"Unless a Lati lends its soul." Latius whispered, finishing the verse. _Latios…_She thought, her eyes glazing over with tears. She contained herself, inhaling deeply before focusing her energy in her soul. Her body started to take on an eerie lilac glow, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were glowing.

Latias closed her eyes and sighed, she couldn't do it. She couldn't help Latius, the lilac Lati was on her own. She didn't know why, but she just didn't want to see Latius go.

Latius glanced backwards, but Latias obviously wasn't going to follow. Instead, the crimson Lati lingered, staring longingly at Latius. Latius lowered her head, and dove headfirst into the towering wave.

Latias gasped as Latius was engulfed by the raging waters, and was relieved but broken inside when she saw a pinpoint of light appear through the dark water. It grew into a massive globe of blinding white light, and it pushed back the wave into a gentle current that lapped at the ground.

Latius was now transparent, her features a glowing lilac. She closed her eyes and listened to her failing heartbeat.

**Thud-ump…Thud-ump…Thud…ump…Thud-ump…ump.**

**Hm-hum…Hm-hum…Hm-hum…Hm…hum…Hm-hum…hum.**

She started to hum to her heartbeat, despite the fact that the musical beat was gone. Then she could hear voices.

**Mistake**

**Failure**

**Nothing**

**Wrong**

**Defect**

**Unloved**

**Reject**

**You don't belong here**

**You don't belong here**

Latius clenched her ghostly paws into fists. "No!" She cried out. She knew this was the moment. She would have to choose to die as what she feared she was all her life, or she would repent.

She was repenting.

"You're wrong! I AM something! I am NOT a failure! I am NOT a mistake! I AM right! I am NOT a defect! I am NOT a reject! _I AM loved! I DO belong here! I've come to save Alto Mare, and I have! I have failed at NOTHING!!" _She cried out, each word the voices spoke stabbed at her heart, but she held back the tears of pain. She was Latius, the strong, the vigilant, the brave, and the unique.

The voices were silent, and she knew she would never hear them again.

Though, there was something else that was silenced.

**Thud…ump…thud…ump…thud…………………….**

Latius's heart had ceased to pump the essence of life through her body.

She exhaled softly, and closed her eyes, and they were never to be opened again.

Latius had saved Alto Mare, yes, but she had died doing so. Latius had sacrificed her soul to save a city, something she never would've done before she had met Latias, and something she never would've done before she met Latios.

Latius had grown a lot more in the past couple of days, sure, she hadn't learned everything, but she had learned enough. And she could continue to learn as an entity floating around the universe, but more importantly, she could learn with Latios.

They would be two souls dancing around in the moonlight; they would be two souls together, flitting around wherever they pleased. They would be more elusive than Mew itself. Most would presume them dead, but they were quite alive. For nothing really died, it continued to live as nothing but an entity. An entity that is always there, you just have to look hard enough, and maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to see the faint image of them for a moment.

**Xx Latias xX**

Latias watched as the globe of light dwindled to nothingness, and she quickly went into a dream projection, concentrating on what Latius would see.

Her eyes glowed, and she saw the pokemon world. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, all becoming farther away. Latius was floating into the cosmos. The sphere of light shattered into white stardust, and it floated in front of Latias's face, forming into a ball and glowing brightly before it became the new soul's drip.

Latias reached out and held it in her paws, tears starting to flow from her glowing eyes. She found herself floating over the museum roof, and she despondently headed towards the garden.

When she arrived at the garden, she floated over to the fountain and placed the soul's drip in its holder, where it glowed before water surged powerfully from the fountain once more.

"Thank you…Latius."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-sniffle- I actually didn't cry one single tear while writing this. D

Latias POV in next chapter, than special thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, the last chapter in Latias's new partner!

Although, it isn't much of a chapter, just a Latias POV

I'm still considering that sequel, tell me if you want a sequel.

I already have this perfectly perfect fight scene for it. :D

Now for the LAST chapter! Chapter 7!

…Short Fanfiction…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Latias POV**

_I still mourn over Latius's death, it's really quite tragic, being right after Latios._

_I swear, I'm going to get Jasmine for doing this for me, one way or another. Hopefully I'll get Annie and Oakly in the process. Who knows?_

_I'm giving her a week though, I mean, Latios's death was something really big for her. I really shouldn't care, but I do. After all, I understand what it's like, losing someone you love._

(Sorry Latias, X already destroyed Jasmine to bits. I'll resurrect her for you though. xD Incase you're wondering, X is a character of one of my favorite reviewers, Lateral Ganon. –Tackleglomps- ILY X! Even if you prolly are a crazed psychopath. :D)

_I love to look at the soul's drip every day, there's something about it that seems more unique than the others._

_Even if I only knew her for a few days, I grew really connected to Latius, like I felt connected to Ash…ARGH! Too much said, darn it, I have such a big mouth! –fumes-_

_Aside from that, heh, heh, I've been trying to comfort myself with a song I found a few days after Latius's death. It's called never alone, and I really think it fits my current situation._

_I was doing some studying on Latius, because apparently a couple of people wrote about her. I finally, after a few weeks, was able to find a book that the library was keeping in the back. Nobody had bought it because it was in the Lati language, and apparently, I was the only Lati that didn't already know about Latius._

_The book explained that Latius was the third Lati to be born into existence, but there was only one of them in the world at each time. Therefore, it wasn't dubbed a pokemon species, because since there was only one, it was really elusive, and humans didn't see it often. Otherwise I'm sure that at the museum, people would've been crowding around Latius and exclaiming, "Look! It's the legendary Latius! Wow, I'm lucky to get a glimpse of it!" I really did feel bad that whole day at the museum, from when she didn't get the attention she deserved, to when I couldn't think of anything to say after Latius claimed she was a flaw._

_While I was searching for a book in the library, I came across the library assistant, Arch. It was a while before I actually found out that she was a shiny Latias. I wanted her to live with me, but she told me that she lived with a friend of hers, named Gir. They have some pretty interesting nicknames, and they fight a lot. Arch disappears a lot, and won't come back for a few days, and Gir knows an awful lot about Latios, and he also has a theory about how people and pokemon look like after they die. I've grown pretty attached to them, and they're really good friends, excluding Arch's random disappearances, and Gir's occasional psychobabble. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That, my friends, is the end of Latias's New Partner.

Special thanks to:

Lateral Ganon, for reviewing my fics and boosting my self-confidence, and for having X, which I don't know what he is, but I know that he's cool. I think she said something about a Darikos, which I suspect is a crossbreed of Darkrai and some other pokemon, or an entirely new species in general.

Thunderstreak, for reviewing, although I didn't see them more than once, I still thank you for reviewing.

Goldeneye101, for reviewing frequently and writing a chosen's destiny, which I LOVEDEDEDED. Especially for the earthshipping. GROUDONXKYOGRE FOREVER YO.

CyphrusCross, for reviewing my fanfiction.

KotorPlayertheVII, for reviewing and telling me ways that I could improve my fic, which I didn't follow, but hey, it was still good of him/her. I'm taking notes to use in the possible sequel.

AND THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS, EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW. ILY.

This is Harsune, signing out!


End file.
